SimaYi2
SimaYi2 (formerly SimaShi) is a Chinese professional predictor in Loser Leaves Reddit signed to the Smackdown Live brand. He is a former United States Champion and Hardcore Champion, and was a member of the now-dissolved NPA. He was fired from LLR after losing the LLR match in 2018. Sima returned to LLR in January 2019 under the name SimaYi2. History SimaShi debuted at Roadblock: End of the Line in December of 2016. He participated in the Loser Leaves Reddit Free for All, but did not win. During this time, he had an interaction with TheDezoo, where they encouraged each other. SimaShi's next appearance was at the Royal Rumble in January, where he won the Loser Leaves Reddit Free for All. He would use this opportunity to challenge YourBuddyChurch for the United States Championship. During United States Championship match at the Royal Rumble, in which TheDezoo faced YourBuddyChurch, the match ended in a draw. TheDezoo pleaded with YourBuddyChurch for a match, but since SimaShi was already the next challenger, TheDezoo's request was denied. As a result, SimaShi offered TheDezoo a future title opportunity, should Sima win the championship. "The World's Sweetest Champion" The United States Championship match between SimaShi and YourBuddyChurch took place at Elimination Chamber. In a close match, SimaShi came away victorious and the new United States Champion. It was noted that, despite his quick rise to fame, SimaShi remained humble and respectful toward YourBuddyChurch and the other competitors. He was dubbed,"The World's Sweetest Champion." SimaShi was set to defend his championship at Fastlane against YourBuddyChurch in a one-on-one rematch. The week of Fastlane, he was interviewed by TheBulletWithaName. SimaShi said that he was respectful toward other competitors, and that having a championship is no reason to be overconfident. The day before Fastlane, IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED announced that SimaShi was the newest member of The Uncorrupted, which also included King-of-Zing and So1ks. At the time, the group had the Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship, United States Championship and the Tag Team Championships. Additionally, So1ks was the number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship. Many people were angry with SimaShi, thinking that joining this faction went against his respectful ways. However, SimaShi countered by saying that his main goal was to make the United States Championship legendary, and making it a challenge to obtain would help with that goal. At Fastlane, SimaShi successfully defended his championship against YourBuddyChurch. So1ks also won the Intercontinental Championship. however, The Best Friends lost the Tag Team Championships and IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED lost the Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship. As a result, The Best Friends turned on each other. Additionally, So1ks declared that he was turning against IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED. The Uncorrupted disolved in a matter of hours. About this, SimaShi stated that he wanted nothing to do with The Uncorrupted if the group existed after that night. He said: : "You know who didn't turn? You know who stayed true to their values, despite the changing landscape? Me. I have always remained focused on my goal, which is proving myself and making the United States Championship a prestigious title." Meanwhile, the three Loser Leaves Reddit Free for All winners were put into a match with SimaShi at Wrestlemania. Additionally, TheDezoo was put into the match as promised. Wrestlemania and "turning sour" At Wrestlemania, SimaShi was set to defend his United States Championship against TheDezoo , DefinityNotAJobber , flynnster17 and edfromSCwon in a fatal five-way match. TheDezoo decisively defeated SimaShi for the title. At Payback, TheDezoo requested to defend his title against SimaShi in a House of Horrors match, which SimaShi accepted. TheDezoo successfully defended the United States Championship. SimaShi did not make an appearance for Backlash, Extreme Rules, and Money in the Bank. He returned after Money in the Bank with a challenge for his old rival and United States Champion, TheDezoo. SimaShi stated that, since he gave TheDezoo a title opportunity at Wrestlemania, he is owed one in return. SimaShi also had a brief altercation with SlowbroJJ after his return. Additionally, he participated in a 6-man tag team match at the G1 Special in the USA. He and his teammates, danchester_united and hydraloonie, successfully defeated ALLMYWORDSAREBOLD, trucker1028 and ecock5902. SimaShi competed in the Dezoo Open Challenge at Great Balls of Fire, where the winner would be the number one contender for the United States Championship. He lost to a tiebreaker. SimaShi would later come out to say that he would not be begging for a rematch like many other competitors, but would instead participate in the Loser Leaves Reddit Free for All at Battleground to earn a championship opportunity the same way he did at the Royal Rumble. He would go on to lose this match. It was announced that SimaShi would be competing in a Fatal Four-way match at Summerslam to determine the next Raw General Manager. In August, SimaShi said that, as a result of being on a losing streak since Wrestlemania, he would leave LLR if he lost both of his matches at Takeover and Summerslam. He went on to win the championship scramble match for the Hardcore Championship, narrowly defeating the LLR Undisputed Heavyweight Champion King-of-Zing. SimaShi lost the title the following night at Summerslam, as well as losing the match to become the next Raw General Manager. SimaShi made an impassioned promo the next week, blaming his career failure on the fact that he was not treated well by others in the promotion, often being ignored for greater opportunities. He declared that he would no longer just be some nice guy, turning heel. In this promo, he created the "SimaShi No Mercy Open Sledgehammer to the Face Challenge" which was soon made official. NPA After his match at No Mercy, SimaShi was revealed to be a member of the NPA. The organization got him hired at LLR in exchange for his future loyalty. He would explain that he did indeed sell out, and appeared to be proud of the fact. "So, before you antagonize me for 'selling out,' take a moment to think about how your life could have improved if you had done the same." While he would antagonize LLR management for months and recruit others to his side, SImaShi would never be able to get the NPA the power they wanted. This, combined with repeated losses, TheUltimateMark's betrayal, and SimaShi's savage beating of King-of-Zing as a result, would leave Sima alone in the NPA, and with his sponsors angry. SimaShi would briefly join the stable All In and become ecock5902's manager. This was short lived however, as SimaShi soon cut ties with the NPA in dramatic fashion, bringing the entire company down with him over a wage dispute. He apologized to all he had wronged, and claimed that this would be a turning point, and that he wanted forgiveness. His revitalization would be cut short, however, when he lost the LLR match at Elimination Chamber and was subsequently let go from LLR. Return as SimaYi2 In January 2019 it was revealed that Sima was returning under the new name SImaYi2 and would be in the Royal Rumble match. Soon afterward, SimaYi2 stated in a promo that he was behind the attacks on The gift of g2j, and that he intended to drag G2J's name through the mud. Sima said that he felt everyone in LLR used him and tarnished his legacy once he was fired, so he intended to do the same to those that wronged him, the worst of which being G2J. He also said that the "World's Sweetest Man" was dead and was replaced by someone far more ruthless.https://www.reddit.com/r/LoserleavesReddit/comments/afqaqj/sima_is_back/ Sima lost both the Royal Rumble and his match against G2J. Sima competed on weekly Smackdown shows with a notable month-long gap in competition in February and March. During this time, he worked to dismantle Stevolution by turning its members against each other. Stevolution briefly split, but came together once they realized who was behind it. Sima would suffer several attacks from the group and was challenged to a match at Wrestlemania by TooRare. Sima accused Stevolution, particularly Steve Chandler, of favoritism and corruption, primarily due to the latter's promotion to Assistant General Manager and Sima's lack of opportunities. Sima would defeat TooRare at Wrestlemania. Intercontinental Championship Reign Sima entered and won a triple threat match to become the number one contender to Nicholas Graziano's Intercontinental Championship. Sima faced Graziano and captainconundrum in a triple threat match at Money in the Bank and was victorious, capturing a title for the first time since August 2017. His reign lasted until Super Showdown, when Nicholas Graziano would defeat him to reclaim the title. Departure Sima would continue to predict in LLR until August 2019 with no significant accomplishments or feuds. At the end of August, he abruptly left without a word to anyone. In January 2020, Sima returned to make it clear why he left, though he stated that he would not compete ever again. In wrestling Championships and accomplishments Championships *LLR United States Champion (1 time) *LLR Hardcore Champion (1 time) *LLR Intercontinental Champion (1 time) Accomplishments *Loser Leaves Reddit Free for All winner Signature moves * The Emperor's Neckbreaker (Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker) *Regicide (Dragon Twist Cutter) Entrance themes *The King of Sadness - DW 7TH MIX | April 2017 - July 2017 *Welcome to China | July 2017 - August 2017 *Ultimate Pressure | August 2017 - February 2018 *Darkness Night's Showdown | January 2019 - August 2019 Nicknames *The World's Sweetest Champion Links Category:Predictor Category:SimaShi